Feline in Me
by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL
Summary: Spashley Catwoman usual disclaimer - storyline differs from film so let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

I throw my hood back un-tucking my long blonde hair from underneath my baggy clothes to on top of my poncho and let it fall over my face. I like to think of myself as a cautious person maybe a bit too eager to please always doing what's expected of me, bit of a doormat really, not that there's anything wrong with that.

I look up from the address I scribbled on a scrap of paper seeing a cat on the roof above the building staring at me I smile it held my gaze for a beat and then slinked out of sight. I walk up to the door of the eccentric, ramshackle home that stood out amongst all the other neat, well-kept houses. I ring the bell and stand back on the lawn where the grass has grown high there was a climbing cat statue over on the shingles underneath the sign by the door: "Feline Rescue Society."

A woman opens the door on a chain she's about seventy maybe a former academic looks intelligent but she was quite intimidating. "Yes?"

"Hi, Edna Powers?" off her nod I continue "I'm Spencer Carlin, I called about adopting a cat?"

"Oh yes, do come inside." She undoes the chain and opens the door for me.

I take off my poncho and she gives me a pen to fill out a questionnaire on a clipboard, numerous cats were roaming the premises, there was feline artwork and curios, scratching posts, furry toys it was cat paradise. Made me feel guilty I was taking one away from here.

Edna was putting out dry cat food in numerous bowls. "Um, some of these questions are kind of personal. Do you really need to know how many, um, partners I've had in the past year?"

She turned to me and smiled "Don't worry I'm not interested in your love life. But I do want to know what sort of home environment you're offering, your degree of commitment..."

I force a laugh "Guess I wouldn't need the cat if..." I trail off filling in the zero fills and pass the clipboard back to Edna. The woman puts down the cat food, slips on the reading glasses she wears on a chain around her neck.

"The application is mostly a formality. I have a sense about people."

"Well, I've always liked animals." She didn't say anything so I continued "Cats specifically. I mean, I love them, worship them, even."

She seemed satisfied and returned to reading my answers a cat coming my way catches my attention, slim, elegant, dark-spotted gray and black fur peering curiously at me, I dangle my hand invitingly he rubs his face against my hand I smile and was petting at him when he grabbed my hand hard in his claws. I stifle a yelp and yank my hand back.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing handsome cat you have there. I've never seen one like him." The cat jumps into my lap, settling in. Edna looked surprised and almost suspicious as she eyed the cat.

"Her. That's Midnight, an Egyptian Mau. Normally she doesn't trust people" She reaches a hand toward the cat when she does her fur stands up, she hisses and swipes at Edna. My eyes widen, now I'm slightly scared of the creature sitting in my lap with her sharp claws and her pointy teeth. "See? Even I can't get near her, very strange." She glances back at the application "You left out your parents' address."

"Well... they're both dead."

She smiled sadly "No hereditary illnesses, I hope."

"Actually it was a private plane crash. I was eleven. Actually, the last thing they gave me was a kitten I called him Fatso."

She sucked in a breath at his insulting name. "He was very round, not from overfeeding or anything, just really, he didn't mind. Anyway, he was with me a long time, till early this year when he didn't come at the sound of the can-opener, which kind of freaked me out I found him just, curled up there in his little bed..." I explained myself getting a bit emotional.

Edna reached across and squeezed my hand, with genuine sympathy as Midnight snuggled into my lap, purring as I stroked her head lightly.

"It's very hard dear. I know you must be in so much pain." Midnight digs her long nails into my thigh, kneading, I wince and try to dislodge cat's claws from my leg as Midnight 'playfully' attacked my hand.

I gasp "Mm-hmm."

"Funny how cats get under our skin, they do exactly as they please they don't care what anyone thinks about them, they're the ultimate predators. So self-contained, so independent, so wild, sometimes I wonder, why do they even put up with us?"

I laughed "The free food?"

"Well, congratulations. It seems you've been chosen." She says putting the papers aside.

"So you think you might have a kitten for me?" i smiled excited

"A kitten? No, that wouldn't be appropriate. Midnight has chosen you."

I turn back at the cat in my lap rolling on her back baring her fangs at me, I gotta admit I'm little unnerved at this.

"It's a great honour Maus are a very rare breed descended from the sacred cats of ancient Egypt. They were believed to have magical gifts." Midnight wrapped herself around my arm kicking and biting.

"I'm not sure she likes me"

"Nonsense, she perceives something very special in you. Cats see things we don't, our secret selves our souls."

"Mm. Do you have any plasters?"

-x-

I arrive home not believing I'd actually let that crazy old lady sell me her meanest cat, I tuned when I heard a crash Midnight had jumped onto my picture table by the couch and was attacking a picture of Fatso, swiping it onto the floor.

I pick up the photo and place it back on the table heading back into my bedroom to change into a T-shirt and shorts I go and grab some ice cream then plonk myself on the couch to watch TV eating the chocolate ice cream directly from a pint carton not caring if it smears around my mouth.

Suddenly, Midnight pounces at my spoon I jerk back startled raising the spoon out of reach. Oh no you don't this is mine!" she doesn't back off though jumping repeatedly at the spoon, climbing over me getting a rear paw in the open pint.

"Oh, gross, you just take it." I offer the cat the half-empty pint and she digs in happily, burying her head in the container.

I notice the lights come on in the apartment across the way I hesitate only an instant before sticking the spoon in my mouth and turning off the TV and the lamp by the sofa.

I watch through the window as I see her, the beautiful brunette that lived there I didn't even know her name she crossed past the window I move closer for a better view. This voyeurism was becoming a guilty habit.

She checked her mail unbuttoning her shirt "Welcome home, sweetie. How was work today...?" I mumble to myself. I giggle "Come on, you, off with the shirt." Instead she moved out of view I move in the same direction into my bathroom.

My bedroom window faces her bedroom I watch as she glances casually out the window, I immediately duck out of sight a moment later I rise slowly to peek out again but she has turned off the light.

I amble towards my bathroom and study my face in the mirror. "Lame, lame, lame." I wipe a bit of chocolate from the corner of my mouth and try a seductive pout giving my hair a seductive toss it winds up in my eyes and mouth.

I sigh and snuggle into my bed falling asleep fast.

-x-

I walk through my work building to the upstairs offices where I work it's an assault on the senses there's mirrors everywhere, oversized versions of the beauty products on posters, charts of colour choices, shelves upon shelves of slickly-packaged cosmetics.

The hip music in the background as the make-up artist girls perfectly coiffed and made-up Barbie dolls busily paint the faces of clients women of all ages and backgrounds in high-tech make-up chairs that resemble torture devices.

I cross through pausing to take off my converse and pull on a pair of high heels. Sally, my best friend looks up to greet me dressed in a prim outfit, working on a matronly customer. She notices the small scratch on my cheek that Midnight kindly gave me this morning I'd poorly covered it with makeup.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"I know, I know, I'm late" I touched my cheek "Midnight thought there was a mouse in my pillow or something"

"This is why I only live with my own species. Do you want to get lunch at Joey's?" I nod and wave as I rush through the main set of doors to the elevator bank.

I reach the rat's maze of office cubicles, peopled with accounting staff just in time flying to the kitchen to get coffee. It's a grim little space, enlivened by my Garfield toy and some New Yorker cartoons.

I'm so bored by the drone of this work I stumble through the day double checking data in print-outs among long lists of figures and series of numbers.

I get up quickly with the printouts spilling a few drops of coffee on my white blouse I grab a tissue and dab at the stain trying desperately not to make it worse.

The end of the day came around soon enough I look in disgust at the massive pretty girl poster on the wall beside the down button as I push it. The doors open and the girl on the poster was in there startling me slightly, I take a half-step forward and hesitate, reluctant to get aboard, frozen in place. The doors start to close, then open again I realise I'm in the way.

"In or out?" pretty girl says as I meekly step into the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby, nervously keeping my eyes fixed to the front. She leans past me to hit "Door close" she sniffs and stifles a sneeze looking me over, and clearly doesn't like what she sees.

"Do you know who I am?" she sneered

"Um of course you're the face of the company, you're Lauren Coarser"

"Are you familiar with our products? You can afford some peroxide, can't you? Do something about that mousy hair she runs a hand distastefully through my hair taking a moment to study me. "Stain on your blouse, run in your pantyhose and that colour's awful on you." She fingers my outfits "Do you own an iron? Show me your hands." I extend my shaking hands and she inspects my trembling fingers she seems saddened clucking her tongue. "A nail-biter huh, you really are the 'before' picture, aren't you? What's your name?"

"S...S...Spencer"

She taps her foot "I haven't got all day"

"No, my name's Spencer. Spencer Carlin. I'm in accounting."

She sighs "I'm afraid that's no excuse. Regardless of your position, you do represent this company. I simply can't allow that to continue."

"Wait. You're not firing me are you?" I started to panic

"I have no choice. All we have to sell is an image and you are not it. I'll have it seen to that you've got to go." The door opens and I stare after her in disbelief.

-x-

I meet up with Sally to tell her my news we sit in a booth over and order our burgers. Sally leans across the table to fixing my make-up I'm sure my mascara's run from crying I'm probably all blotchy and red right now.

"I try, Sally, I really do. I read Vogue, I wear uncomfortable shoes. I've been a female all my life you'd think I'd be better at it by now." I frowned frustrated

"Hey now watch the frown lines or you'll need a lift before you're forty." She laughed

"But Lauren's right I'm not even presentable enough to be an accountant. Maybe the church needs a new bell ringer."

"Look, she was just in a bad mood. Sales are down and her marriage is on the rocks"

I giggled that's what I call Karma "How do you even know that?"

"I have an enquiring mind." She opens a tube of lipstick. "This colour is "Nympho," very hot, I snagged it from the showroom" she started to apply it expertly to my lips as she speaks "She's losing her looks she's dumber than her mini dog buzz is and the company is trading her in for next year's model. All I'm saying is, by now she's probably forgotten about canning you."

"I don't care. No way am I going back there." I sighed

"Shut up, you'll smear... voila, now suck your finger." I put my finger in my mouth pulling it out with a pop to keep the lipstick off my teeth. I study the residue on her finger.

"I can't believe we put this stuff on our mouths. Grease, acid and ground-up fish scales... who knows what they put in our mascara"

Sally burst out laughing "It's no wonder you never made it in sales. Come on let's make a move" we stand and walk out of the restaurant.

We walk past a jewellery display Sally sees a ritzy diamond necklace she presses her face against the window, beaming. "Wow... sorry Spence, I just found a new best friend."

I whistle appreciatively "I'm sick of drooling over things I'll never have." We continue our window shopping on the way home passing a shoe store with amazing boots and high-heels. Past a Western wear shop with belt buckles and whips.

"Oh, you're a ray of sunshine today. Tell you what, let me take you clubbing this weekend"

I shrugged "I'm not sure I'm fit to be seen in public."

"You will be in that dress. I've had my eye on it for weeks." She winked and pointed to something in a window of a trendy boutique to a mannequin garbed in a dramatic sexy outfit, a short bodice, a tiny skirt, plenty of plastic skin showing."

I laughed "Sally, that is not a dress, it's a rumour of a dress. It's barely forensic evidence of a dress. Most of all it's not me."

"But don't you ever wanna be somebody else?"

"I just wish I could be ten years old again it didn't matter what I wore as long as I could climb a tree in it." Sally just pulled a face.

"Your tomboy days are over."

I see my bus pull into the stop "That's my bus, Sal, see you later." I trot towards the bus

Sally called after me "At the weekend Spencer I swear I'm gonna make you have fun if it kills you"

-x-

I'd gone food shopping on my way and now I regretted it as I move to my apartment door, arms loaded with shopping bags. I struggle to unlock the door while keeping them upright, I finally get it open and as soon as the door is open Midnight bolts out into the hall, a black streak moving toward the stairs and darting upward.

"Ah, Midnight you little monster!" I toss my groceries in the door, leaving it ajar so I don't have to lock it back up and run after the cat that's vanished up the stairs when I reach the top of the stairs Midnight makes for an open hall window that leads onto the fire escape I only just spots her heading outside.

"Oh no..." I reach the window just in time to see Midnight make a spectacular leap across the alleyway and land on the balcony opposite

I was annoyed but also impressed in spite of myself. "Hell of a jump"

I clumsily clamber up the rattling fire escape reaching the level Midnight is on moving toward the cat. "You are not worth the trouble" I mumble to myself as I reach out to try and grab her. Suddenly a window bursts open just a foot away and a gun points straight in my face. I let out a cry and jump back

"Freeze!" It's too late I lose my balance and fall off the balcony into an open dumpster below.

I look up from where I lay it was the pretty brunette she darts from the window alarmed great I probably look like a right weirdo now I painfully get upright but slip in the trash just as the pretty brunette appears.

"Oh my god, are you all right?" she clambers onto the dumpster's edge to help me out I grab hold of her hand slipping and sliding almost pulling her in too. "I'm really sorry, I'm a police officer, I heard the noise and just assumed... here, grab my arm." She manages to hoist me to the lip so I'm able to climb to the ground. Standing up I try to shake it off drenched in gooey garbage I just stare at her a bit dazed from the fall. I can't believe I'm face to face with the woman of her dreams and I'm covered in rubbish!

She looked straight back at me "Um, Habla español?" I blink confused when she tentatively started flashing a few hand signs for the deaf.

I shake my head focusing to wave her off "No, I um see, my cat got out" just then Midnight mews and rubs against my leg I pick her up nodding toward my window. "I live right up there"

"I know." She says quickly

"You do?"

"I mean, I... I've seen you around." She blushed slightly

I smile "Really. Actually, I've seen you too. Around, that is." I nod toward the dumpster "Thanks for helping me out."

"Don't mention it. I can't resist a damsel in distress. I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies"

I smile and cocking my head trying to be flirtatious "I'm Spencer Carlin" I say running a hand through my hair when it hits me I just got out of a dumpster I pull out some sticky tissue paper looking at it with disgust. "Oh God, what - what is that?"

I toss it back in the dumpster finally registering that I'm completely drenched in wet slimy garbage. "I'm sorry, it was nice talking to you, but - I'm completely disgusting." Mortified I hurry back to the entrance to my building.

-x-

Review please let me know what you think =]


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday I found myself dragged out for the night Sally had transformed herself with heavy make-up, a revealing skin-tight outfit that shows plenty of cleavage. I went for a more conservative dress one

I might wear to work. We eventually came before a nightclub where a crowd stood behind a velvet rope, a handsome bouncer stood guard as we near the front of the line.

Sally howls with laughter when I told her about my little run in with Ashley I just look grim "It isn't funny."

"Yes it is. All that time you've spent mooning over that hottie neighbour and when you meet her she points a gun at you!" she was still chuckling

"At least it broke the ice"

"I told you she'd go for trashy women." She burst out laughing again.

I just roll my eyes looking over Sally's clothes. "Speaking of which how do you even stay in that outfit?"

She smirked "Well with any luck, I won't need to. That's the idea for tonight, I leave daytime Sally behind, become a different person. All women do it with the exception of you of course."

I shrug and check my watch "How long have we been here, an hour? We're never getting in..."

About fifteen minutes later we get to the front of the queue when Sally gets the nod to go through she hurries forward me behind her when the bouncer blocks my path, looking me over from head to toe, disapprovingly.

"She's with me." Sally says grabbing my hand

"Then you can stay out here too. Like I said she doesn't belong inside."

"Sally, just go in without me" I bolt, humiliated.

I quickly make it to the bus stop and jump on when it comes paying the fee and sitting alone on the back of the bus. I watch a young couple making out, an elderly couple holding hands. I let my eyes drift outside picking up the huge poster of Lauren Coarser overhead I sigh and continue staring out the window.

I make my way up toward my building with the bus kiosk behind me as the bus moves past me driving away, the street is always completely deserted at this hour I feel very alone until I look up to see Midnight perched in my window awaiting my arrival. I smile and quicken my step crossing the empty street almost to the sidewalk I hear an engine roar behind me. I turn to see a black Mercedes barrelling towards me then bam! It hits me full-on. Everything goes black.

_I can see a 50 feet tall statue in the distance of the cat god I knew to be Bast, lithe, noble, beautiful it dominated the space other images of cats in hieroglyphics, ceramics surrounded by real cats hundreds of them, slinking in the shadows on ramps cut into the sandstone walls of this Egyptian temple. At the statues feet, women in gowns kneel in a semicircle around a flaming brazier. Some of the women weep others pray or stare stoically ahead._

_I can hear distant screams the sounds of rhythmic banging at the massive bronze temple doors I see behind me. It is an impressive place of worship – tapered columns and an ornate Egyptian facade. I hear a loud bang and the steel prong of a mounted battering ram swings into the ornate doors of the temple. Soldiers operate the brutal siege engine slamming the doors again and again._

_Out from behind one of the columns a woman in a hooded white gown that concealed her face maybe a high priestess she moved from one kneeling woman to the others pouring a dark liquid from a be-jewelled decanter into golden goblets then she pours one for herself. She raises her goblet toward the statue of Bast as do the others as they drink in unison._

_All of a sudden the goblets crash to the floor and the women slump to the ground dead look behind me to see Midnight watching me a scarab mark on her head. She let out a cry which prompted an eerie, growing chorus of meows and howls from the other cats as they begin to emerge from the hiding places, leaping from niches, converging on the bodies. Midnight leads the way moving to the high priestess and leans her head down towards the woman's mouth._

_Just then the temple doors buckle and swing open soldiers bearing torches and swords storm inside grabbing anything of value, smashing and defacing everything else. I turn back to the foot of the statue where nine robes now lie but there's no sign of the women who wore them, they slash the robes with their swords anyway and snatch up the goblets for booty._

_An unearthly cry rings out - half-human, half-feline - from somewhere high above the rampaging soldiers. They freeze, looking around frantically as more eerie cries echo off the walls, from all directions. They raise their weapons, clustering defensively from out of the shadows above them._

_Dark human forms suddenly leap down with impossible agility attacking the soldiers._

_The torch-cast shadows of the violence below play upon the statue's golden surface that looks to be peering down impassively. Flailing swords are no match for the swift silhouettes of the naked women I can hear the guttural cries of the soldiers, clearly outmatched in this mortal combat._

_I look up to the cats perched above the fray, looking downward as they pace the temple's ledges and ramps excitedly. Midnight is up there too and takes a final look at her handiwork then leaps up and slinks through a crevice at the roof._

-x-

I woke up in the middle of an alley my clothes were torn and my body ached I have no idea what

I'm doing here I open my mouth to shout for help but all that comes out sounds like a strangled cat cry. I wiggle my jaw but I can't produce human speech my head starts to spin and I get disoriented and overwhelmed fast.

Everything around me was loud almost amplified the sound of the water running under the drains in the street, the cars zooming past down on the main road. I opened my eyes wider trying to make sense of what was going on but the images seem solarised the darkness brightened and objects of interest were highlighted as I look around.

I sense something behind me and whip round seeing Midnight perched on the pavement in the distance the cat turns looking over her shoulder once at me her eyes catch moonlight and glow. Clearly I'm meant to follow. I stand up tenuously at first proceeding to follow her, my body felt different but good different it seemed slimmer more muscular.

Midnight pauses to sharpen her claws on the bark of a gnarled old tree I copy and lean forward against the trunk arms straight out my head arched back. I stretch my neck my back, god that felt great no wonder cats do it all the time. I try to pull my hands from the tree but can't for a moment finding my finger nails stuck into the bark, like a cat at a scratching post.

When I hear a dog bark without thinking about it I scramble up the side of the tree like a streak from the tree I look down to see a large dog on its owners leash some distance away but the dog walker just yanks the dog onward.

I hear a meow from Midnight who is perched above me very Cheshire cat like I look around self-conscious for a moment realising that I am in fact up a tree? Oh gosh bad idea to think I lose my

Balance trying to clutch at branches as I tumble out of the tree I flail for a moment in mid air and shriek as my body instinctively twists, i reach the ground landing on all fours with one leg kicked out hunched low. Midnight landed beside me almost nodding approvingly at my landing.

She darted away and I kept up following her leaping to the top of a high fence "oh come on." I hesitate then crouch and spring up landing triumphantly on the fence I thought that would have ended in disaster I drop down to the other side fearing I would fall off.

Looking up a Midnight who seemed almost disappointed I jumped up again quickly pretending that never happened this time I manage to hold my balance. The cat gives me a look then leans onward I'm careful at first moving like a tightrope walker but my steps become more confident. Soon I'm moving as quickly and smoothly as the cat.

Midnight leaps off the fence and darts across a road we pass tall wrought-iron fence surrounded by greenery and distant cages in an urban area. I see a sign 'Arboretum - Zoo.'

Midnight squeezes through a gap between the upright bars I don't want to follow her through that this is too narrow for a normal human. She flicked her tail impatiently as she waited for me on the other

I slip a foot then a leg into the opening, twisting and contorting. Amazingly succeeding my torso ripples and contracts as I insinuates myself between the bars. Finally only my head is on the wrong side and with a final tug I'm through.

Midnight crouched low, stalking I copy the slowly approaching a moth fluttering near a flower in this botanical garden she sneaks up close then pounces but the moth flies out of the cat's grasp.

I giggle and she turns to me hissing I stroke her head down her body up her tail and we playfully fight

And roll together in this neat little garden she led me to. I read a small sign nearby which labels this planting as 'Catnip'

-x-

I stretch out keeping my eyes closed to the light feeling Midnight climb on top of me to start kneading. She meows and I roll over opening my eyes seeing gorgeous confused brown eyes peering back at me.

I squint at the morning light through a window realising that Ashley Davies was indeed staring down at me I sat bolt upright banging my head on something noticing that I am in fact in the lobby of my apartments curled under the radiator.

"Big night was it?" Ashley grinned down at me "I was just coming to see you"

I stood up to face her "Um yeah I um sleepwalk sometimes um... What's up?" Midnight begins licking at my hand.

"Well I was just wondering if you maybe would want to go get coffee?" her eyes dropped towards the floor "You know with me maybe?" she smiled shyly.

I grinned "Sure, that'd be good I'm free tomorrow for most of the day" I took her hand in mine ignoring the shockwave that rang out through my body taking the pen out of her top pocket I wrote my number on her hand "Give me a call"

I sauntered off I can't believe Ashley just asked me out and I stayed calm and collected maybe even came off as cool I though excitedly. I had to know what was going on with me and there was only one lady who could tell me.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Edna opened the door smiling "What is happening to me?" I said as I stormed through the door "I can jump really high fences everything smells and looks weird and to top it off I was asleep in the lobby of my apartments this morning" Edna just kept smiling "I was caught somebody saw me! Who am I?" I yelled.

"Your name is Spencer Carlin you live on South 87th you love chocolate you're afraid of heights? Any of this ring a bell with you?"

I nod slowly putting my face in my hands "I... it's coming back to me but last night... it's just... it's like a dream.

"You said in your application that you don't drink or take drugs." She chides

"I don't! I think... something must have happened. I need to..." I was getting angry

"You need to rest." I take a few steps from the couch and let the blanket slip from my shoulders I hear Edna gasp.

"Oh my God..."

She stares at my back I look in the mirror craning my neck to have a look. I can see fabric of my dress is torn, the skin discoloured beneath and you make out the marks left by a tire tread.

It all came flooding back to me getting hit by the car following Midnight to the gardens I had to get out of here.

I turn to leave when Edna moves beside me grabbing my wrist "You're in no condition to..."

I didn't let her finish as my fingers curl and five sharp nails emerge from my fingertips only for an instant, I whirl on her with an abrupt and frightening hiss.

I saw myself in the mirror near her door my pupils had become elliptical flecked with a darker blue I yank my hand away quickly a bit dazed from the momentary transformation in my reflection.

"Sorry, you startled me look, Edna, thanks for everything, but I just want to get home and take a nice bath."

She nodded unnerved opening the door for me I pick up Midnight into my arms and hurry out the door.

I take a slow walk home a disturbing thought forming in my mind I rush to the library finding everything I could on cats and women and what was happening to me. I cluttered a desk with them all I thumb past many years' worth of scholarly research a paper entitled 'Myths of Feligyny', I put this aside, revealing a book underneath with a picture of an African woman in leopard skin surrounded by cats. Next a picture of an Asian woman on a print of a 19th Century watercolour she wore a Chinese style mask close-fitting robes and had a long tail. Both illustrations show the women with claws and pupils that looked like mine did when I snapped at Edna.

-x-

I stare at my face in the mirror still reeling from the events of the previous night I turn back to the bathtub that was almost filled. I move to the edge of the tub starting to take off my dress staring down at the rippling water. I dip a finger in the water checking the temperature when I hear the phone ring.

I pull my dress back on and shake the drops of water off my hand making my way towards the phone when I get a knock at the door. The machine picks up "Hi Spencer, its Edna Powers the most extraordinary thing, I... I think I know what's happened to you be careful, Spencer, I'm afraid you may be in danger..."

I shiver she knows too, I don't pick up the phone instead walking back into the main room freezing when I see my doorknob rattling someone was trying to get in.

Midnight let out a menacing growl the handle turned the door swung open and somebody started to enter.

Bang! I whack them over the head with a frying pan they are knocked hard into the door and slump to the ground stunned... It's only then I recognize the long wavy brown hair with horror "I am so, so sorry"

She groaned painfully coming to and sitting up I crouch at her side "You actually hit me with a frying pan?"

"I didn't know it was you."

She laughed "Guess we're even now" she rubbed her head "Got any ice?"

I hurry through to the kitchen to assemble an ice pack Midnight is eating happily at the table I smiled if it wasn't for the cat I wouldn't of met Ashley in the first place.

She got to her feet. "I found your purse in the street right outside this afternoon. I tried calling, I was afraid something might've happened to you..."

I return with a washcloth full of ice. "That was really nice of you."

"Well, it's part of my job. I'm a detective burglary-robbery division. So what did happen to you?" she applied the ice pack to her head while eying my clothes. I suddenly becomes aware of my dishevelled appearance.

"Oh no, I'm a mess. It seems every time you see me I - I was just cleaning the um chimney"

She rose her eyebrows "Where's the fireplace?"

"Oh, It wasn't mine."

"You're a freelance chimney sweep?" she looks around the apartment taking it all in with a careful detective's eye seeing the shredded photographs and the broken window

"You should get that fixed."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't noticed... I mean, I had to break it to get in because... I lost my purse."

She studied the window sill "Funny looks like it was broken from inside." She turns back to me with open curiosity. I shrug helplessly.

"So everything's all right now?" I nod "Well, I'd better be getting back to the station, then...unless there's anything else." She pleads with her eyes for me to let her stay.

"I guess not..."

"Ok then, I'll call you about that coffee" she smiled disappointed. As the door shuts I clutch my hair, a groan of frustration that sounded like a meow passed my lips.

I couldn't let her walk off again I fling the door open and call after her "I want you..."

She turned startled. "Excuse me?" I shudder what did I just do? "I want you, um, to forgive me for hitting you like that."

"No need living alone you can't take any chances. Why I'm glad I got a gun" she smiled "Listen, I was gonna grab a cup of coffee, don't suppose your free for one now"

I nodded "Sure just um let me get changed?" I asked more than told as Ashley stepped back into my apartment.

I reappeared fifteen minutes later washed, dressed and hair done "Ready" I said shutting my bedroom door behind me. "You want to go?"

"Wow, you scrub up quick, you look good" she blushed smiling up at him her nose crinkling as her whole face lit up.

I nodded and we made our way out."So, did you always want to be in the police?" I roll my eyes at myself "God, listen to me, Conversation 101."

She laughed "Hey, we gotta start somewhere. Actually, when I was a kid, I wanted to be a rock star." We grabbed a coffee for a little cafe and take seats at a small table "I was kind of a delinquent back then, got into some trouble there was a cop who helped me out made a difference. I figured maybe I could do the same."

"Plus you can still get into trouble." I grinned

"Right, but for the good guys... So what do you do? You know when you're not dumpster diving or cleaning chimneys, I mean."

"Accounting well I used to, I just lost my job."

"I'm sorry." She reached across the table placing her hand on mine briefly I felt yet another shockwave go through me she looked up at me may be she felt it too?

"Don't be, it was pretty dull. I guess when you get down to it I'm pretty dull." realizing this is not making for a great first date i stumble over my words "Let me start over. It's just... I never got into any trouble or anything. Well, when I was little, but after I lost my folks I... I guess I turned sort of um, pretty risk-averse."

"That's not a bad thing. It's a pretty dangerous world." She nods

"Sometimes I just wish I was less of a wimp." I sighed

"You're not afraid to admit you're afraid – that takes guts. Most women I know pretend to be tougher than they really are." she shrugged "Listen if you ever need someone to look out for you or whatever I'm available."

I smiled tilting my head to the side as she pulls a card from her pocket passing it to me. "Wow"

"Oh hey, I didn't mean that to sound like a come-on"

"Oh" I say disappointed

"I mean, unless you..." she gets up "I'm just going to shut up now and go."

"See you around." I smile up at her giving her a wave.

"Yeah, you will."

She gives me a wave back and heads out I feel a broad smile spread over my face.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat at Edna's kitchen table finishing my tale of everything that's been happening to me Edna is pulling out teacups as a teakettle hums on the burner.

You're afraid of what you are?

"No, I mean, I remember doing it, but it wasn't really, you know, me. God, I don't understand what's happening. I looked at book in the library but I just can't make sense of it"

"I'm not sure how to put this it may be hard for you to accept but I'm something of an expert in these matters Vampirism, lycanthropy, feligyny." At my confused look she explained "Feles, Latin for cat. Gynos is Greek for female. I'm a professor of folklore and mythology that is I used to be until I was denied tenure. They said my work was frivolous but it was an all-male department and well, it's a long, sordid story" she shook her head going somewhere for a moment before continuing "Oh, yes. The other night I think you may have had an accident a very serious accident fatal in fact."

"But - I'm not dead." as if I was talking to a child

"Not anymore dear. After you died, you were reborn as a cat woman." A teakettle let off a loud whistle and Edna moved to take it off the stove. Do you prefer mint or chamomile?"

I'm beyond speech what she just said is impossible right and yet makes sense to me i look over her information she had grouped together of figures half-feline, half-female. "The cult of cat women dates back to Ancient Egypt where felines were first domesticated. She handed me my cup of tea "The temple of the Cat god Bast. A Persian army destroyed it in the fifth century BC." My dream that was what i dreamt about the night all this weird stuff started.

Her tone is sad as if this memory were fresh and painful "Legend has it that the priestesses became the first cat women. The cats they'd worshipped Midnight's ancestors each gave up one of its nine lives to bring them back from the dead." I look to the book of medieval witched with their cats.

"In the middle ages cats and cat women were regarded as evil. Nonsense of course witches were just single independent women who broke society's rules. There were reports of a cat woman a while back on the East Coast like many she turned to a life of crime but apparently she's disappeared or died.

I study the photo. "How many have there been?"

"No one can be sure. I've found references scattered through history but cat women tend to lead solitary secretive lives. Hard to blame them it seems most were murder victims."

I had heard enough I get up freaked out "I was murdered? Why would anybody kill me? No, I never did anything to... I don't want to break the rules!"

I start to pace the room Edna look at me sympathetically.

"She's like some demon possessing me but I can't keep it under control. When she takes over it's like, she just does whatever she feels like she doesn't care what people think."

"Is that so bad?"

"You don't understand I'm afraid she's going to hurt someone or get me killed, again." I near to tears as Edna put her arms around me. "There's got to be a way to make it stop. Some kind of, I don't know, garlic or wolfs bane or something..."

She thinks "A domestic cat can return to its natural state effortlessly but once a cat's gone feral, it can never be tamed."

"Okay... that isn't helping." I sighed

Edna pulls back looking me in the eye "Relax a little, learn to live with your inner cat even love her she has many admirable qualities integrate her into your life. If you accept the darker impulses try to channel them maybe she'll come to be domesticated"

"No. I'm going to fight her. I'm stronger than she is"

"But don't you see? You're only fighting yourself..."

"And I'm going to win." I head out the door

-x-

I head home and get on with my chores like any normal person would I take the rubbish out of the back door of my building looking around nervously moving toward the dumpster in the alley I toss in the bag.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I look up to see Ashley approaching from her car parked in a lot off the alley she seems casual, smiling glancing at the dumpster anxiously she follows my sight-line, snooping as always. "Doing some spring cleaning?"

"I'm emptying the cat box actually." She quickly takes a step back from the dumpster.

"So that was a surprising message you left for me." Oh god what has Midnight made me do now?

"Oh, well uh must of been my cold medication talking." Embarrassed I sniffle and cough very unconvincingly.

"Well anyway if you wanted to get together again maybe we could get a bite to eat Friday night?"

I pretend to think it over "Yeah, maybe call me" I smile and go back upstairs to my apartment scooping up Midnight dancing around with her overcome with joy.

I hold the cat at arm's length singing a tune of her own making "Ashley Davies, Ashley Davies when I kiss her I'll give her... rabies?" I stopped for a moment actually considering this I look at Midnight who is clearly not enjoying this she squeals and squirms free.

I sat down on my couch "I wasn't myself when I made the call. What's she ever gonna see in me?"

Midnight turned her butt to me tail twitching angrily I glance out of the window into Ashley's apartment getting a glimpse of her as she enters her apartment, I quickly close the blinds.

-x-

I enter the building and move quickly and agilely keeping my head down not wanting to be noticed. Sally spots me following me through the showroom toward the elevators.

"Spence, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged "Just came by to clean out my desk."

She studies me "Hm. Did you dye" I look at her alarmed "your hair. You look different somehow, cooler." I shook my head uneasy. "Are you going to the funeral? Wait I know tinted contacts?"

"What funeral?"

"You didn't know? Dave Berger the boss his whole place blew up gas explosion the night you got fired."

"Oh my God" I say reeling

"Yeah, life's short, huh." She snaps her fingers "The hottie neighbour! That glow you're getting some, aren't you?"

I wave her off and she grins figuring she's got it right and walks off back downstairs to work. I start dumping all my stuff in a cardboard box cleaning out my cubicle in the office. I notice a flashing light on her phone I hit the message button and pick up the receiver.

"Spencer, its Dave..." I wince at the voice from the grave and cast a sad glance toward his empty office. I called the CEO about your YP-3 numbers he went ballistic. I'll have to redo the spreadsheets you must've screwed up somewhere."

"Like hell I did" I whisper

I sit down and turning on my computer I read aloud ''Miracle ingredient just a drop makes wrinkles vanish, blah...' but what is it?" I type away searching focused on the screen when I find something. Dr. Ivan Nevski was in charge of development. His not company staff who was he?

I Google his name and find a head shot of him under his photo were words like "Soviet Defence" "Secret Research" even "Chemical Weapons," and "Bacterial Warfare" came up.

I sit back baffled and disturbed giving up I head home.

-x-

I stretch as I feel the feline in me take over, my eyes pop open my back arches, I needed to get out.

I use my new found talents to vault over the side landing hunched under Ashley's window letting out a sexy growl I scratch at the window the place is dark I punch out a pane of glass and slither in.

"Girl, you don't know what you're missing..." I smirked as I move through the dimly lit environment, able to see easily in the dark I run a claw over the strings of a guitar and find a discarded button-down shirt to slip on.

My eyes narrow when I see a framed photo of Ashley with her arm around a pretty girl, letting out another growl I slash out the girl's face.

In the bathroom I open the medicine chest picking up her bottle of perfume spraying it in the air and sniffing it urgh gross I thought looking at the bottle almost laughing when I see that it's by the company I used to work for.

I close my eyes thinking about everything, Lauren chewing me out in the elevator Edna had said most cat women were murder victims. I think back to the black Mercedes coming at me. Why would anybody kill me?

I hear Berger's voice in my head 'YP-3... YP-3...' Avenal went ballistic...' They must think that I know something's up. That's why I was murdered to keep silent! That's what this was all about? Stupid make-up? I throw the bottle against the wall.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Once it was dark for the night I changed into my cat suit and mask and made my way out heading to the private sector of the company. I'm trained on the area in front of a ten-foot wall I leap up the side of the wall landing on all fours on top of a security camera. I cut the wires with my claws and move past it.

Scrambling up a trellis toward a second-story window I leap to the ledge in a crouch peering in, seeing nobody around I use my claw to cut a circle into the pane of glass. Reaching my arm in I unlatch the window lifting the lock the other side and swing inside into the darkness landing on soft carpet.

I move stealthily crouching keeping my senses alert the dark hallway glows and i can hear snoring in the distance I round a corner toward a large formal staircase that wraps around a huge chandelier. I near the door which is slightly ajar pushing it open silently and enter.

I slash the curtain aside to reveal a dog curled up in the centre of the otherwise unoccupied bed snoring away. The dog awakens raising its head barking furiously. I hiss at the creature it cringes and shivers, seeking cover beneath a pillow.

I walk out of the bedroom when a figure emerges from the darkness swinging what looked like a golf club. I topple forward down the stairs landing curled up dazed clutching my head.

The lights come on and I see it's Lauren as she looks down at me from the top of the stairs wearing silk pyjamas golf club in hand. She descends cautiously club raised.

She pokes at me with the club I instantly spring up and as she starts to bring the club down I grab it and yank it away hurling it into the foyer below I grab Lauren and slam her against the wall. She seemed utterly terrified. "Oh God, please - please don't hurt me!"

I study the frightened woman easing my grip as soon as I do she shrieks a gives a martial arts round house kick and a fist in rapid succession I flew over the banister grabbing a hold of the chandelier. It swings in the open foyer the chain creaking ominously as it starts to rip from the ceiling.

Just as it snaps I leap off swinging back at Lauren as the chandelier rips loose from the ceiling crashing to the ground, I give her a kick in the chest and she goes down hard on the stairs standing over her she looks up at me outraged. We are of similar size and shape pretty well-matched but I have an advantage she doesn't know about.

"That was Venetian crystal, you bitch" she launches a karate kick at me but I deflect it and land a blow of my own.

"A bitch is a dog." we engage in martial arts combat, moving down the stairs into the marble foyer exchanging taunts each other.

"You're tougher than you look."

"I took classes when I was modelling in Hong Kong." Urgh she landed a good one "Damn it, I broke a nail."

She was a skilled fighter but I'm faster more nimble, able to avoid most of her attacks. Enraged I lunge toward her and she hits the ground. I spring over her head up to the landing then I spring back down shoving her against a wall flexing my claws.

"Not my face, not my face! Look they've never taken me seriously, I'm just a trophy. Now they're bored they found a new toy"

"Aw I'd cry if I cared but I've heard sob stories before." I moved closer to her face with my claws "Now tell me why they wanted me dead"

"I... I don't know they thought you knew all about the YP-3. The damage it was doing to people they wanted to keep you quiet." She was thinking frantically "It wasn't my idea after they heard the message on your phone from Berger they thought he had told you everything he found then he turned up dead I swear I don't know any more than that."

"Who is responsible? Give me a name, damn it!" I slammed her up against the wall.

"Alright, alright it's Chang ok his responsible he wanted everyone who knew about the harm it was causing people silenced but his away on business"

"I can't wait that long. I want him now." I growled

"I, I know he's got a factory meeting Friday night but I swear I don't know where he is right now! Oh

God, my career is in the toilet my whole life is over go ahead tear me to pieces"

Lauren was beginning to get hysterical I let out another frustrated growl and let go of her, this is useless. I head for the door "Wait... What do you want with him, anyway? Are you going to kill him?"

I smirk "Depends on my mood."

"His ruined lives, I'll pay you to kill him." This came as a surprise I was sort of impressed even.

"And here I thought you were just some brain-dead mannequin. Sorry, I work alone but I like your attitude." With that I make my exit, time to hunt down Chang.

-x-

A small crew of night workers wearing jumpers and paper masks tend the elaborate industrial machinery the deafening sound of them churning away ripped though my head. I looked down to make out the landscape watching the swirling goo, the colour of human skin pumps through plastic pipes into a huge sealed vat. Rainbows of nail polishes squirt out of nozzles into bottles. Lipstick sticks screw down into their tubes and are capped on conveyor belts.

I move overhead amidst ducking and pipes raking my claws across a row of rubber tubes which spray multi-coloured fluids. I spin the hydraulic valves and kick a conveyor belt wheel twisting it sideways the belt jams smoke begins rising from the clogged gears. An alarm goes off in the distance and red lights start flashing.

The factory is in chaos, steam shoots out of pressure tubes, coloured liquids bubble out of overflowing tanks, face powder sprays into the air from a disconnected hose. The workers dash about frantically shouting panicked.

I see Chang and some goons coming running into the room the machinery is off now but the place is still a wreck "Who is responsible for this?"

I leap down from above as if on cue planting a kick in the man's back

"That would be me, Chang." I walk along towards him on a catwalk just below the window moving towards him but staying up high. "Let's have some fun."

Numerous guards are approaching from various directions moving to surround me "Are you crazy? Who are you?"

I crack my whip "A kitten with a whip. You like my makeover? I even had my nails done" As the guards near I leap and wrap the whip around a pipe above the window swinging right past Chang claws extended I lash out leaving five scratch marks across his face, he jumps back.

I land on a catwalk near more guards they move in brandishing nightsticks there was no easy escape. "Here, kitty kitty..." they taunt

I bare my teeth letting out a menacing hiss as a nightstick swings at me I easily dodge the blow bending backwards in a way impossible for a mere mortal. I grinned I was starting to love this.

Another guard swings at me I grab the end of the nightstick pulling him toward me snatching a can of mace off his belt and blasting him in the face with it blinding him he lets out a cry as I toss him aside.

The others come at me at once but I play them against each other leaping, dodging, landing kicks in their chests leaving Zorro-like scratch marks across their uniforms whenever I get a chance.

A fist comes at my face I twists my head sinking my teeth into the attacker's wrist I hear the bone crack "OW! You fight like a girl!"

I take the time to laugh "Duh." I shove another guard into the path of a swinging stick which knocks him unconscious. I summersault over the heads of the remaining attackers.

I'm about to get away when Chang's voice erupts over a PA. "Just shoot the bitch!"

More guards appeared on the catwalk brandishing hand guns firing wildly I dodge and dive from the catwalk, landing on her feet on a narrow pipe below one amongst several. I move quickly, leaping easily from pipe to pipe bullets barely missing me ricocheting causing guards and workers below to dive for cover. One bullet strikes the rumbling distillation vat "I'm not finished with you, Chang!"

I dive into a large duct leading downward bullets perforate the duct work just behind me the vat explodes upward like a volcano drenching my attackers with flesh coloured foundation

.

I continue forwards until a vent explodes from the ceiling with my impact I topple through and land on a table of glassware which upends and the glass shatters. I move through the dark room, becoming aware of hundreds of gleaming eyes. I find the light switch and flip it on.

Glass walled cages containing squeaking black rats I instinctively hiss and swipe a claw in their direction they shrink back from the glass.

I took in the room many huge drums stencilled "YP-3" are stored against a far wall near hooded clean suit and biohazard signs. I spot a list of names and numbers on a bulletin board studying it I see the name Ivan Nevski, with an address and number.

-x-

Reviews please let me know what you think or suggestions =]


	6. Chapter 6

I got to the address and approached the house it was neatly kept with colourful architecture it looked upscale and I'll bet it was expensively furnished. I move down sloping eaves and swing into a turret window moving stealthily inside the dimly lit place.

I scan the room seeing Nevski his back turned apparently dozing in a desk chair I spin him around in his chair to confront him but I come face-to-face with the corpse his head tilted back he's been shot a couple of times in the chest his eyes glazed and bluish he was very dead.

"You're no help." I mutter annoyed.

I smell a burning nearby and turn around to see a smouldering fire, I looked closer to study the ashes and the charred papers reaching out I try to snatch out the remains of a textbook in but the book was hot to the touch and I drop it studying it from where it fell. 'Yersinia Pestis... YP..."

Someone is majorly trying to cover their tracks and tying up all loose ends still I bet they didn't plan on me. I made my way home to relax.

-x-

The doorbell rings I move to answer keeping my attention on the TV I throw the door open quickly to see none other than Ashley Davies take a step backward, hands up defensively. "Just me"

"Oh my God. Our date..." with everything that had been going on I had completely forgotten.

"Way to cover." She looked amused

I quickly flip the TV off "I - I'll only be a minute." I dart toward the bathroom grabbing some clothes.

At the last moment I spot the cat mask on the floor and kick it under the couch

She calls through the half-open door as I'm changing "By the way last night you didn't happen to see or hear anything did you? Only my apartment was broken into."

"No, sorry I never look out the window." I was glad she couldn't see my face right now or she'd know for sure I was lying.

"Weird, they didn't take anything, just broke a bottle of after-shave and slashed a picture of my sister."

I grin delighted only a sister, yay "Your sister? That's a shame." My bad I thought slyly

I emerge from the bathroom and see Ash has moved to the kitchen table, where the numerous

Research books were spread out. "What's Yersinia Pestis?"

"Bubonic plague it's sort of a hobby of mine..." I trail off I see her eying my whip with a dubious expression. "Oh, I had kind of a kinky girlfriend once" I say off handedly trying to play it off "Where should we eat?"

"I don't know... you like sushi?" my stomach grumbled "well I guess I have my answer" she laughed "Let's go"

We got into her extremely beautiful car, a glossy black 2011 lotus Elise. I think I might of purred once or twice.

We got it to the restaurant ordering our drinks and took our seats. "So what've you been up to lately?"

"Me? Oh. Not much. You know sitting around my apartment watching television." Wow way to make myself sound interesting. I start batting the swinging curtain out of nerves. Finally I look up at her seeing her disbelieving face "Is that so hard to believe? What about you?"

"Cat woman it's the case I've been working on." She sighed

"Oh yeah I guess I heard about it" I shrugged wanting to change the subject

"I'm not surprised. Talk about your media circus."

"Well, she is interesting, isn't she? She's kind of a colourful character?"

"She's a thief and a killer."

"I don't believe that" I say heatedly "I mean whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" I quickly cover. Ash seemed a little taken aback at my vehemence. Just then a Japanese waiter places a huge tray of sushi between us.

"Guess I went a little crazy ordering." I blush

Ashley just laughs "It's refreshing. A lot of women won't eat a lot on a date, stupid really"

"Right, so then it's ok if when I get home I binge on Haagen-Dazs ice-cream?"

"You're an ice-cream freak too? I think I could definitely use some for dessert, I have loads at home" she giggled

"So you're suggesting I come back to your place for ice-cream?"

"Oh, well no I didn't mean, I mean not that I would mind, I just meant you know... I like ice-cream" she stumbled, she was blushing furiously I thought it was cute I caught her off guard.

I laughed "Ash chill I was kidding"

Ashley was meticulously mixing soy sauce and wasabi using chopsticks, etc. While I simply just peel the fish off the rice and pop it in my mouth, as if just eating potato chips.

"You do hide things, don't you? You may seem all sweet and shy but you've got a secret wild side."

All women have that even her, I smirk "Women in general, you mean."

"Right... Women in general..." she watches me closely "You know, I actually saw Cat-woman the other night. From a distance I mean. She has quite the goofy costume."

"Oh really? I heard it was... sexy."

"In a way." She shrugged "Wasn't really looking"

"So it could be sexier... with what, maybe a wide belt?"

She studied me for a few seconds seemed on the verge of saying something important.

"You want that last toro?"

We finish dinner and decide to go for a stroll to help digest the huge meal I just stuffed, I please Ashley didn't seem to mind.

We walk close together near the water "Gonna have to get back to the station, I'm working nights."

"Is it cat-woman again?"

"Afraid so but I have a feeling she'll be in custody within the week." She smiled she seemed to really love her job.

"Why do you say that?" I was a little alarmed

"Individuals who feel compelled to act out through an animal alter-ego bats, birds, bugs, there have been a number of cases in other cities they end up catching themselves. Take too many risks or think they can play with the cops. See, they like to be watched..." She's staring right at me now standing so close, her eyes boring into me so much I have to look away. "Sorry. Seems like all I can do is talk about work."

"So stop talking." Hoping she catches the glint in my eye I throw my arm around her neck the other around her back to pull her impossibly closer for a kiss. Ashley took only a moment to respond it's a good one she's definitely a good kisser until I feel my claws involuntarily emerge tearing right through her shirt and an inch down her back.

She jerked away looking back over her shoulder "Ow!"

I clutch my hands to my face, horrified at what I've done I start to back away "I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me, I... I've got to go." I turn around and peg it.

A moment later I round a corner Ashley's in front of me again. "Spencer wait"

I turn back around and disappear into the crowd breathing hard, blinking rapidly I have to get to Edna, this is just getting worse.

-x-

I pace Edna's floor with her following nervously trying to calm me down "It's happening, it's happening again. It's not even dark yet! You said she could only come out at night!"

"I didn't say that! Spencer, you made these rules up on your own. A cat is a cat 24 hours a day they just go hunting at night"

"And she's after Chang if she finds him she's going to kill him, I know it"

"Stop talking about her like she's someone else! She's you!"

"Edna, you've gotta tie me up or something, lock me in the attic..."

She smiled "I don't have an attic"

"A closet, the pantry, something! Please we have to keep the cat in tonight." I begged

"You can sleep in the storm cellar" Edna stood in the opening of the angled storm cellar doorway, and showed me downstairs by looking down there sadly. "Sure you don't need a blanket, dear?"

"Just... lock... the door." I stay at the foot of the steps in this cold, dank space I hug myself to keep warm rocking back and forth.

Edna quickly closes the door and bolts it. It's extremely dark down here I start to pace again I feel my mind contort with pain as I fight the interior battle. "I'm not a bad person... I'm not a killer... I'm not evil"

My voice becomes a harsh growl growing huskier as I fight to get a grip "He's a murderer... he did this to me... it's his entire fault. He has to die."

-x-

A classical-looking concert hall loomed in front of me the fountains in front providing a little cover as I get closer. I move into the bushes creeping along approaching the building. Numerous police patrol the entrance no way to get past them I go around the perimeter, looking for another way in. By the curb I spot Gary one of Chang's body guards alone near a parked limousine, lighting a cigarette

"Those things will kill you." I smack the cigarette out of his hand boot him into the bushes and leap on top of him. I bang his head against a cement curb "YP-3 the plague what's it for?"

"I have no idea what you're..." I wham his head again. "Tell me about Chang"

"How do you know..." I bang his head again.

"I'm asking the questions."

"I - I can't tell you" I bare my claws over his eyes.

"Then it's time to brush up on your Braille."

"No, please not my eyes! Nevski, he's the one who's buying the stuff! The deal goes down tonight after his seen the show."

"Wrong. Your boss won't live to see it." I bang his head hard again this time he loses consciousness.

"Thanks for your help."

I snuck in through the door Gary was watching and made it through to the theatre. I move around the side of the building, keeping low, ducking behind parked cars. Fewer police here but the place looks impregnable, no way to scale the walls. I try an emergency door but it's no good it's locked. I let out a hiss of frustration and start to move on when a door opens behind me I spin around to see Lauren.

Her face hidden with dark glasses and a wide-brimmed hat she gestures frantically at me I dart inside after her. She whips off the hat and glasses and leans in to give me a girly hug but I pull back immediately. "I knew you'd come." She leads me through the basement boiler room. "He's with his bimbo in a box to the right of the stage but there's all kinds of security he's pretty scared of you."

I smirk "He should be. How much do you know about the operation?"

"I know he's built an empire out of women's inadequacy and self-hatred"

"Yeah, yeah, but the secret ingredient in his face cream it's black plague bacteria. He's selling it to an arms dealer."

She gasps her hand over her mouth "Oh my God..."

"And he's committed murder to protect his secret."

"Nothing he does would surprise me anymore. He's a monster. You should've seen the pre-nuptial, I don't get a dime"

We reached the emergency staircase and I cut her off bolting upward. "I'll take it from here."

I slink along a hallway past a couple of bored young ushers who give me a sidelong look "Cats is next month..."

Uniformed police are clustered near a formal looking staircase blocking my access to the right-hand side of the hall. I feel my teeth bare in frustration and hurry toward the sign where the Private boxes are. I slip past the rope moving to the far door. In the box an old couple snore through the ballet. I snatch the opera glasses from the woman's lap and scans the hall from box to box I see Chang dressed in his best in a box on the opposite side of the hall. He was completely absorbed in the performance this would be even easier than I thought.

I climb up the curtains around the box, levering myself upward to the elaborate wall painting of Greek gods in various dramatic poses that wraps around the top of the hall. I creep near the ceiling, moving over the arch above the stage, heading toward Chang.

The ballet below is reaching a crescendo and police are filing in from the back of the theatre trying to be discreet I must of been spotted I had to move quickly.

I leap to land in the empty seat beside Chang staring at the stage myself I whisper "I love this part."

He turns to me startled and I slash him across his cheek. The music is so loud no one hears his cry of pain. He rushes for the exit but I get there first shoving a chair under the doors. "Let's not be interrupted." I advance on him smiling at the blood that drips from the slashes on his cheek staining his tuxedo shirt. "Reds a good colour on you."

At that I grab Chang and slam him against the wall of the box behind a curtain partly concealed from view. The door begins to rattle increasingly hard I knew the police were on the other side. I wrap a hand around his throat my claw tips digging into his skin. He gasps "No... Please..."

"I could rip out your throat..." I smile

"Why - why kill me?" he struggled to speak as his air flow was cut off.

"Because you deserve it and because I can." My hand trembles on his throat his eyes well up with tears, his expression pleading, desperate. I release him throwing him gasping to the floor. "Damn it. I can't."

All of a sudden the chair splinters and the door flies open as armed police pour through the door I jump to the lip of the box then down to the middle of the stage amidst the dancers. The audience were in uproar ad the music stopped and police charge up the aisles. I pirouette bows and bolt into the wings. I hear the show get going again once I've left the stage.

I dart between stored props and flats from a graveyard scene bowling over costumed dancers, seeing policemen blocking an exit I jump effortlessly across the overhead grid.

"Freeze!" I knew that voice, I turn to see Ashley with her gun pointed at me once more only this time she doesn't know who I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley just stood there staring trying to anticipate my move her gun still trained on me. I just stare back breathing hard, taking a moment to come to grips with this adversary. She advances on me stepping gingerly. "You're under arrest" she stepped on the flimsy support which started to give way.

I move fast alarmed "Watch out!" she swayed losing her balance I spring forward grabbing her gun arm saving her from the fall. There was a brief moment as we continue to look at each other but I can't risk letting her see who I really am. I snatch the gun out of her hand, tossing it aside grabbing her jacket and pulling her face up to me. I lick her cheek. "Tag, you're it." I giggle and bound away comfortably on the narrow railings.

I feel Ashley moving behind me she's just moving more carefully now I wind up in a corner on a platform there was no way out from here, but for a 25-foot drop to the floor where police await pointing upward.

Ashley moves towards me pulling out her handcuffs knowing that I'm trapped "Handcuffs, yummy." I say as I dodge kicks a leg out from under her when she lunges at me but she recovers fast to my surprise and plants a kick to my stomach. I huff "You play rough."

"This isn't a game." She charges at me but I turn the blow aside landing a slash across her shoulder as she comes at me again I jump and grab an overhead cable swinging away.

Ashley had too much momentum to do it and she loses balance again when she is about to go over the edge I swing back like a pendulum wrapping my legs around her neck saving her from falling, _again_.

I swing her back over the platform and try to kick her off but she grabs my legs pulling me down snapping the cable. Electrical sparks fly as we hit the platform together, I land straddling her catching the sparking cable just before it strikes the mesh.

"Be careful! That thing hits the metal, we're both fried!" she screamed.

"I knew there was a spark between us." I couldn't resist the pun. I fling the cable away it dangles free of the mesh floor, still spitting sparks. A second later I hear a click as she slapped a handcuff on my wrist and clicks the other cuff over her own. I spin back on her looking hurt as she reaches to pull off my mask I slap her hand. "Please, it's our first date. I wouldn't want the mystery to go out of our relationship."

Ashley struggles to push me off but I keep my thighs locked around her she swings her body weight around rolling on top of me "We don't have a relationship."

"You men love the chase, but once you catch us, you always lose interest." I mock sadness as I squeeze my fingers together and my hand slithers out of the cuff like a cat's paw.

She gets up trying to pull me to my feet but she just comes up with an empty dangling handcuff. From the ground I plant a kick in her back from behind but she accidently falls forward and slams her pretty face hard into a light rig. I winced "Sorry."

I'm on my feet, ready to scamper off but more police have made it to the grid blocking every way down "It's over."

"And here I thought we were hitting it off..." With that I leap and grab the dangling power line which

Tears loose from the ceiling I drop to the floor still holding the cable as the police surround me moving in quickly, guns drawn I back toward the wall that has a circuit breaker panel. "Let's have a show of hands, who can see in the dark? I lift my own hand daintily then violently swing the cable into the breaker.

There's a flash, a massive bang and a shower of sparks then pitch black darkness. I can see the figures moving around by the pale outline their eyes glow as I escape freely bursting out the side door, home free.

-x-

I make it to Edna's exhausted and bruised from the battle I crawl in the window as Edna stares in astonishment. "Spencer?"

"Not exactly" I throw myself on the end of the bed curling up with the other cats who are examining my injuries.

"Oh dear you've been hurt" she hurries into the bathroom and emerges with a small first aid kit and begins tending to my wounds still sniffling.

"It's nothing to cry about." I huff

"No, it's my cats. Last night, all that noise the neighbours complained. Animal Control says they're a health hazard..."

"Piss on them." I smiled

"They're coming tomorrow to take them away have them destroyed" she sniffled again.

"It won't happen. I promise."

She studies me a flicker of hope passed over her face. "Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

I shook my head disgusted with myself "I wanted to but I couldn't. I actually felt sorry for him."

"Because you're still Spencer Carlin"

"Don't remind me. That girl is so weak." I sigh

"No, she isn't. You know that."

I yawn "I could really use a nap." I roll over and fall to sleep at once.

-x-

I move toward the entrance of my building, limping and tired I climb the steps. "Spencer"

Ashley approaches tentatively wearing aviators and tight skinny jeans "Oh! Hi. Listen about last night..."

"Forget it. I, um... listen, I'm sorry about this." She takes a few steps back as a pair of patrol cars come screeching to a halt, coming up on the sidewalk in front of the building. Police armed with

Shot-guns leap out training their weapons on me.

"Hands in the air!" two more police throw open the entrance door behind me hand guns ready. I was cornered, I look to Ashley I was shocked and felt completely betrayed. I raise my hands timidly.

She removes her shades and I can see she has a nasty black eye and her face is still slightly swollen.

"Spencer Carlin, AKA Cat-woman, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..." I could hear a hint of regret in her voice.

I'm given a jumpsuit to dress into and they shove me alone in a small, dingy room with the usual one-way mirror and table. The door is opened and Ashley enters. "This is all a mistake - Ash, you know me!"

She shook her head sadly "One thing you learn in this line of work, you never really know anybody, not completely." She put on her professional tone "You're being charged with vandalism, burglary and the murder of Doctor Ivan Nevski"

"He was dead when... um, Ivan who?" I flounder panicking "You, you have no proof that I" Ashley begins unbutton her shirt "What are you doing?"

She pulls down one side to reveal her shoulder "These scratches were inflicted last night by Cat-woman. Forensics also tested this scratch" she turns around to show the claw-mark I left when we kissed she turns to face me re-buttoning her shirt. "They were made by the same implement."

I felt like crying "So this whole time, you've been flirting, buying me dinner, acting like you were interested. I was a suspect? It was just some cat and mouse thing?"

Ashley looked a little offended her tone becoming more aggrieved "No, not at first I really bought the act vulnerable girl all alone in the big city"

"Sorry if I don't fit into your damsel in distress fantasy. Real people are a little more complicated."

"Look, I didn't want to believe it, but...Did you really think I wasn't gonna recognize you in a little mask? I'm not blind."

"So if they don't need rescuing you better lock them up yourself?"

Ashley glances at the mirror embarrassed we're obviously being watched. "Knock it off." She says through her teeth "It'll go a lot easier on you if you just confess now."

"Look I've been doing some investigating of my own a real crime. Chang is stockpiling YP-3 a variant of black plague bacteria"

"Oh yes your little hobby. Please, Spencer"

"It's a bio weapon! Ivan Nevski developed it they must've killed him to keep it a secret"

"So now you've constructed a paranoid fantasy with your former boss at the centre. A disgruntled employee"

"The deal's going down tonight, they're meeting with an arms dealer"

"You're hallucinating. Chang is world famous worth millions and a respected businessman. Why in God's name would he get involved in arms trafficking?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him?" I screamed incredibly frustrated that Ashley wouldn't believe me.

"Enough. Are you denying you're Cat-woman?"

I look away from her "It doesn't matter what I say. You'll make me whoever you want me to be."

Ashley exits leaving me to study my own defiant expression in the mirror I begin to pace in the cell talking to myself. "Damn it, it's getting dark out, where are you...?" I stare at my hand trying to will claws to appear but nothing. I take a deep breath, concentrating mantra-like "I am Cat-woman... I am..." I open my eyes it's no good.

I give up and take to lying in my bunk miserable when I hear the sound of a cat crying but it's distant, almost as if it were in my head. I open my eyes to see Midnight mostly in shadow, pacing on the other side of a high, mesh-covered window. Man have I missed her!

It worked I spring to my feet and study the bars of my cell I begin to ease my body between them I end up in a room full of rows of desks, bustling police move around in the hive of activity. I can't fight my way through so I try a different approach. I move stealthily through the room, using my heightened reflexes to avoid being seen. It's an intricate choreography of split-second timing turned heads and diverted glances but I do it well and I make it out the door.

I leap through a window and landing on the floor in a shower of glass as I hurry toward the kennels bypassing the barking dogs hissing at them as i go I turn a corner and find what I'm looking for. Edna's cats as well as other behind bars I fling the cages open the grateful cats' stream out. Now I go after Chang.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

When I get to the factory where the deal is taking place its chaos there's paramedics, police and a forensics team are photographing Chang's corpse. Nearby, other police bag a hand gun. I see Ashley is here on her cell phone heading for the exit. "Yeah, we got a couple dozen witnesses, it was Cat-woman. Looks like it might be the same weapon that killed Nevski..." I hear her say to whoever is on the line. "It couldn't have been Carlin after all must have been a lab error." I saw her massive grin from where I was watching from "You better cut her loose right away or she's gonna have a hell of a lawsuit on her hands... yeah, be there soon, I just gotta tie up a couple loose ends and check up on a lead" she climbs into her Elise and drives off.

I knew immediately know she knew it wasn't me who killed that guy she was going to see if the rest of my story checked out which means she'd be heading to the labs. I hover behind some bushes I see Ashley's car pulled up near the entrance to the office tower. I hear a helicopter approaching the helipad the deal was happening now and Ashley might be in danger by herself, I head inside staying completely hidden.

I hear voices in the parking garage and move down the ramp quietly, four mercenaries emerge two of them carrying silver suitcases, all are armed with machine guns there are walking towards some chick in a cat suit just like mine but without the mask when she stands I see it's Lauren that's been waiting.

One of the mercenaries approaches, a small briefcase in hand Lauren's manner is cold, professional, all business she couldn't be more different from the victimized female I met and tried to help.

"Chang won't be a problem ever again and I'm not even a suspect" She gestures to her outfit. "Have you got what I want?" off his nod she continues "Then let's do some business." They head down the stairs. I watch, breathing hard, steeling myself for what might happen as look toward the staircase. I follow down the stairs when I hear the footsteps stop.

Staying in the shadows I watch as the suitcase opens to reveal stacks of one hundred dollar bills Lauren starts to count the stacks of money testing random bills with a counterfeit pen. Meanwhile, the mercenaries are moving aside the ladders and paint cans. One yanks down some covers where the canisters of YP-3 are, there were dozens of them in a cut-out portion of wall, more than I thought they'd be Lauren's obviously been hiding them she was behind this the whole time. I'd been duped and that really pissed me off.

The main mercenary making the deal with Lauren takes out a testing kit "May I?" So saying he plucks a white rose from an arrangement on the table sealing it into a clear plastic container moving to a random canister he attaches a nozzle tightly to the valve. Cautiously, he releases a small amount of pressurized liquid into the container.

When the mist made contact with the rose the petals turn pink then red blotches appear. Abruptly, the petals blacken wither and ulcerate. The flower is a shrivelled mess in seconds "Nice." He nods appreciatively at the canisters "You should think about getting out of cosmetics altogether chemical weapons are a growth industry." He nods at the others

With slightly nervous looks they begin carefully moving the canisters out up the stairs to where the helicopter was. I continued to watch wide eyed hoping Ashley was somewhere safe and seeing this too.

Just then I see Gary lifting a semi-conscious Ashley "Look what I found." She had been bound, gagged and blindfolded with duct tape and had an extremely large bruise on her head. He flashes Ashley's badge "She's a cop found her sniffing around the basement."

Lauren turns exasperated "Oh beautiful." Waving a hand "Put her in there for now..." Gary dragged Ashley into a room nearby shoves her inside and closes the door. "What are we going to do about this?"

The mercenary gives a shrug "I'll be flying over water. I could drop her off." Lauren nodded and smiled gratefully. Oh no I can't let anything happen to her she's here because of me, what to do, what to do?

I race up the stair to the helipad taking out the two of mercenaries on my way upI get up to the helipad and see the other two approaching the chopper I swing around from behind them hanging from the slowly spinning rotor blade she kicking them both from behind and sending them flying head-first to the asphalt knocked out cold.

The pilot leaps out, a hand gun ready I spin kicking the gun out of his hands and snapping his wrist then I boot him hard in the head, he joins his buddies playing sleeping lions.

Seeing a fuel tank I claw my way through it piercing the aluminium skin and petrol starts to spurt out.

Lauren and Gary have emerged from the stairs alarmed, nearly tripping over the groaning guy on the floor. "Where on earth did you find these clowns?" I heard Lauren scream at Gary as I jumped down to the penthouse level from the helipad. I rush inside trying to find something to set the fuel alight with, I find just that and two suitcases full of money might as well take that for a little insurance.

I rush back up to the helipad "Look what I found!" They all turn towards me all guns trained on me

"Don't shoot, you idiots! She'll drop the money" They don't lower their guns I narrows my eyes

"Henchmen, Lauren? How tacky."

I jerk one of the cases the latch had been loosened it pops open and cash goes flying into the wind drifting from the rooftop to the city streets below. Lauren reacts in agony "No, please don't do that again!"

I drop the emptied case and pull a lighter from my mouth with a distasteful expression. I eye Lauren "Don't you hate it when somebody shows up at a party wearing the same dress?"

She laughs "Let's face it we're alike, you and me"

I just ignore her instead choosing to mess with the mercenaries "You guys gotta be careful with this YP-3 stuff. It's a living thing, you know, a bacteria. If it gets too hot - it dies."

They look from me to the fuel pooling on the helipad putting two and two together they start backing away toward the stairs but Lauren is still focused on the money. "Let's split the rest of the money and there's more where that came from"

"Tempting offer... We would make a pretty good team. Beyond the law, fighting the yoke of male oppression, sisters under the skin..." she nods hopefully "Nah, I still have to live with myself." I flick the lighter and lob it into the fuel watching it ignite the spreading pool of gasoline.

The helicopter explodes in a glorious fireball and Lauren is thrown across the helipad by the blast showered with chopper debris. She gets slowly get to her feet, machine gun ready looking hell bent on revenge.

She spots me through the smoke and flames toward the stairs and fires a volley with a scream of rage and charges after me in pursuit.

I hurry down the stairs back to the main room Lauren firing at me from behind as I dart into the penthouse. Lauren charges in firing laughs triumphantly when she hears a body hit the floor. "Sorry, Gary" in her taking the time to say sorry I managed to get a little ahead of her using this to my advantage I hide behind a sofa and wait.

She passes me in my hiding spot and I leap at her from behind the gun goes flying and we crash into the wall. Lauren keeps going for her gun but I'm too fast and don't let her get near it. I kick her down, near victory, when beams of sunlight from the window penetrate the smoke and catch me right in the face. I back away squinting disoriented "No... I need more time"

Wham! Lauren gets in a devastating blow and sends me reeling. At the same moment Ashley kicks open the door she's still gagged and blindfolded, hands and feet bound but she's struggling, shocked move to her side.

Lauren picks up the machine gun flames are spreading down from the ceiling now and I know we don't have a lot more time. "You know this cop?"

I raise a hand and curl my fingers but no claw no claws emerge I look toward the window where the sun is now fully visible. Lauren strides over and kicks me away from Ashley as she rolls across the ground helplessly she points the weapon at her head.

"No! Don't do it!" I scream

Lauren shrugs "Why not? She's just a cop."

I get up to move toward Ashley but she steps on her throat the gun still pointed at her head. "Move a muscle and you won't have a date for the prom." I freeze sitting back down again. "It's amazing. We're the stronger ones but love is like Kryptonite makes us so weak..." she increased her pressure on

"Stop it, please you'll kill her"

"Don't worry, I know exactly how much she can take." she takes her foot off of her throat i let out a sigh of relief when Ashley took a deep breath for air.

Lauren walks towards me "You know, I was actually starting to admire you." She smacks me across the face with the gun butt as I try to crawl away from her tasting blood on my lips my face throbbing with pain. "When I think of all the guys I had to... use." She boots me in the stomach "And there you were, clawing your way up on your own but you let me down." She kicks me again "I ask one little favour but no, I had to take care of Chang myself and now this. You've ruined everything."

She pulled me halfway to my feet and slugs my face grabbing the top of the cat mask yanking it off she blinks a shocked double-take backing away. "No... It's impossible... you're dead."

She knew about that? My crumpled figure reminds me of the position of my body when I was lying on the pavement the night I was murdered I felt my eyes go wide as I put it together. "Oh my God... it was you...You were behind the wheel that night..." I leap at her with blinding speed claws out "It was you!"

I'd caught her off guard she was overwhelmed by the sudden turn I knock the gun from Lauren's hands she dodged my kicks and blows as I pushed her closer to the flames. "What do you want, an apology? Of course it was me, it was always me. I ran the YP-3 operation right under Chang's nose, I couldn't let some frumpy accountant blow the whistle when I was so close"

I slash at her head with a hiss the scratch peels off half her face it's like a form-fitting "Mission: Impossible" latex mask. Beneath, the skin is blotched with dark spots and sores. She let out a hideous scream. "No! My face!" I knock her to the ground the fight had gone out of her.

I cock my head looking at the shredded latex hanging from my claws. "So I'm not the only one hiding behind a mask."

"I was the first to try the age regeneration products I had nothing to lose but when the symptoms started to show, it was too late..."

"So you upped production and sold the stuff to an arms dealer."

"Life hands you lemons, you make lemonade." A flaming beam gives way blocking the stairwell as part of the ceiling collapses she squirms across the room while I'm distracted but instead of going for the gun, she runs straight for the make-up mirror.

I peg it to Ashley's side pulling her away from the spreading flames toward the elevator I slash the tape that binds her wrists.

Lauren meanwhile, opens a hidden compartment by her mirror, revealing numerous masks. She begins to apply a new one using adhesive smoothing wrinkles hiding the seams etc. Nearby her portrait starts to melt, buckles and pieces start falling. "Lauren you need to get out of here."

I pry open the elevator doors the doors on the empty shaft almost as an afterthought I snatch up my mask pulling Ashley to me with my other arm. The ceiling gives way with a burst of flame I leap into the open elevator shaft wrapping Ashley's arms around me we slide down the cable together as the flames tear the building apart above.

The elevator doors open and I pull Ashley out she seemed woozy her arms around my neck. We collapse together against a wall. I tears the tape off her mouth she winces "Who are you?"

I hesitate about to answer but instead give her a long kiss she reels from the kiss reaching up to touch her lips then collects herself and pulls the duct tape from her eyes but I'm already gone.

-x-

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, you rock! \m/


	9. Chapter 9

I made my way to Edna's house and find her lying on the couch, a hand over her eyes, asleep in a robe. She stirs as one of the cats I freed earlier laps at her face. She sits up, dozens of cats are all over her, begging for attention. She laughs and cries at the same time then she looks up and spots me in the doorway. "Thank you, Spencer"**  
><strong>  
>"A promise is a promise" I keep my tone soft, calming down from the eventful night.<p>

Edna makes a confused face as she takes in the blood on my torn clothes. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged** "**I found out the truth."

Sunlight streamed through the window as she eyed me. "But the sun is up... you're still Catwoman?"

I pull off the mask and look at it, puzzled. "Yeah but I'm Spencer, too... with or without the mask. I don't think there's a difference anymore."

The old woman stood "Maybe there never really was."

I smile at this maybe I was finally accepting my dual nature at last. I nod "Maybe" with that I make my way out the front door.

-x-**  
><strong>

My place was filled with cardboard boxes as the moving men carry a few out and into the truck, Sally came over to ostensibly lend a hand but is mostly interested in the men's muscles. As she picks up a tiny box

"You look awfully hot. Sure you don't wanna take that shirt off?" She turns to wink at me as she follows the man out the door.

I took a moment to look in the bathroom mirror and I look good, there is no longer any trace of the old awkwardness. My phone rings and I snatch it up in a swift, feline fashion. "Hello?"

"Hi, Spencer." I always know her voice I turn seeing Ashley staring from her window across the way. "Moving out?"

We maintain eye contact while we speak. "You are a good detective." I laugh "It just feels like time for a change."

"Where you heading?" I could her disappointment in her voice at me moving away.

"Why? You still keeping tabs on me? Said on TV the Catwoman case was closed."

She laughed** "**Mm. No hard feelings...?"

"Nah. In a way, it was flattering."

"It's a funny thing, no one at the station remembers letting you out of jail."

"That's bureaucracy for you." I smirked and quickly changed the subject "Hard to believe, Catwoman was Lauren all along."

"Uh-huh. It is pretty hard to believe." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. There's a significant pause as we eye each other across the alley. She knows and I know she knows.

After a while we both thank each other in unison, we laugh at this taking a moment to recover.

"For what, Spence?"

"Dinner the other night. What are you thanking me for? "

"For..." She pauses "For teaching me some things. Listen, Spence, if you're still interested, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Hey, you never really know anybody. Not completely." I couldn't resist the little jibe.

She sighed** "**I guess I had that coming... Look, I know it's not simple, I'm a cop and you're..."

"A dull accountant." I fill in for her.

"All I'm saying is, whatever you are, however... complicated - I can deal with it." I could hear the certainty in her voice and I knew she meant what she was saying. "I'd at least like to try. I just don't want this to be good-bye."

I smiled "Oh... I have a feeling we'll see each other again." I hang up and run outside the building. She smiled putting the phone down herself and joining me outside.

I ran to her wrapping her up in my arms and me in hers, I knew this would work, it didn't matter who I was I belonged with her and we could protect each other.

-x-


End file.
